


Fed Up

by Iwanttosleep



Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttosleep/pseuds/Iwanttosleep
Summary: You always liked Renzo Shima and you don't know why. Until your best friend got him first.
Relationships: Shima Renzou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724275
Kudos: 1





	Fed Up

_There they were again._

Sitting directly in front of you, Aria and Renzo sat next to each other. You let out a deep sigh and took a bite of your hamburger. It's been a few months since they started dating and you were sick of their lovey dovey talk.

"So, my mom's letting me throw a party for my birthday next week. You gonna come?" Aria asked, her bright blue eyes practically begged you to come.

"Duh. I wouldn't miss it. I'm guessing Bon, Koneko and the others are coming too, Shima?" The pinkette nodded and then took a bite of his teriyaki chicken with rice.

"Yep. You excited to see Bon, Kitsue?" You didn't miss his flirty tone. You let out a scoff because of course he thought you liked Bon. He probably caught you staring one day, but you were staring at him, not Bon.

"I guess. He's a good guy. His face ain't bad." You teased as you took a sip of your apple juice.

"Whose face ain't bad?" You nearly spit out your apple juice. You coughed as the juice went down the wrong pipe.

"B-on." You managed to croak out as you continued coughing, until finally you were about to breath again. You let out a long gasp and turned to Bon. He stood next to you, tray with food in hand.

"You okay?" A concerned glare was directed at you. You felt yourself wanting to become invisible.

"I'm fine. And uh, I meant Rin. Yeah, that works." Out of the corner of your eye, Aria face palms. You were pretty sure it was gonna bite your ass one of these days.

"Sorry, Bon but we kinda occupied the space. You're gonna have to sit with Akira." You glared daggers at Shima as you moved to make room for Ryuji. 

After an uncomfortable time at lunch, you were at your dorm doing homework. Why in the world was this more difficult than cram school's homework? A knock interrupted your studies and you opened the door.

"Hey." Ryuji smiled at you and you returned it.

"What's up, Bon?" 

"Can I come in? I heard from Shima that you needed help on homework." From Shima huh? You nodded and he walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"When did he say that exactly?"

"A couple hours ago." Ok, you were definately killing him. You smiled brightly at Bon and pointed to your bed.

"Sit down. I actually already finished my homework, I'm on the last page of my English essay. Is there anything you need help with?" He shrugged and put a hand in his hair.

"Not really. I already finished all my regular homework. I do need help with-" A knock cut him off and you opened th door to be met with Renzo. He flashed you a smile and you returned it.

"Aria's sick so I was thinking we could go buy some candy from the store." You nodded and then he looked behind you.

"You work fast, Akira." The pink-haired bastard teased you, you just growled and gave him a death glare. ou were still going to kill him.

"Shup up, pinky." You turned to Ryuji, who looked at both of you. You gave him an apologetic glance.

"I have to go with Shima. We can study another time, I'll make it up to you, ok?" He nodded slowly and walked out of the room.

"I'll see you later." He waved a two-finger salute and walked off. You turned to Shima and hit his head once Ryuji was out of sight. Said boy rubbed the area you hit him, and pouted.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I am going to kill you, Renzo. You did this on porpuse, didn't you?" You glared at him and he nervously laughed.

"Yeah. I did." You made a 'tch' sound and took out your Cram school key, putting it in a random door and envisioning the entrance of the school. 

You opened the door and both of you walked inside. The sky was blue and birds chirped all around you. You weren't outside your dorm, you were outisde True Cross Academy. You began walking until you reached a convinience store a block away.

Both of you were in the candy section, and looked at the assortment of cendy. You really liked this convinience store in particular because it's where you met Shima. You were just looking around and you bumped into him. You turned to him and immediatly liked him. You smile at the memory and turn to Shima.

"You're paying, right?" He nodded and so, you began to get candies Aria liked, as well as a few candies for yourself along with some chips. The basket Shima was carrying was already full twenty minutes later; half of the items were for you, the other half were for Aria and Shima.

Shima paid for the groceries and both of you returned walked back to the school dorms. He let out a laugh and you turned to him.

"What's with the laugh?" He turned to you and smiled. 

"Thank you. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be with Aria." You smiled at him. He really was pushing his luck, wasn't he. Did he really not like you that way? Of course not, otherwise he wouldn't be dating your best friend.

_Thanks for remiinding me, Shima. It's not like you're rubbing salt to the wound._

"No problem. If you get tired of Aria, I know someone else you can date. Haha." You teased him and he rolled his eyes. You were partially kidding, you did know another girl he could date; you. But, you weren't gonna tell him that.

"I don't know. I really like her." That was how both of you walked to Aria's dorm, with you're heart aching. But, they looked really great together and who were you to take away that happiness? 

After giving half the candy to Aria and leaving Shima with her, you walk to your dorm, bag in hand. You put your earbuds on and clicked play.

_'Crazy how two people fall in love with each other, just to turn around and hurt one another. It's fucked up.'_

You walked to your dorm and opened the door, not bothering to close the door, you began to cry. Why the hell did this hurt so much? You really thought you could be happy for both of them, yet you can't. You were really stupid to think he would like you, he chose Aria, you needed to move on.

"Akira?" You turned around and saw Bon with a concerned gaze. Should you go out with Bon? He might help with your crush on Shima, but it would ruin your friendship.

But, in every romantic movie the protagonist actually falls for the sort of rebound. And then the love interest gets jealous and confronts the new boyfriend, until the main protagnist and them get together. You shook you're head. Man, you watch too many K-drama's and anime.

"I-I'm fine. I-I just fell." You pointed to your ankle and he nodded, walking towards you. You stood up and sat on you're bed.

"Are you better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks for checking up on me." He smiled at you and then heard someone clear their throat. Shima looked at you two from the doorway, a smug look on his face.

"Sorry, did I interupt anything?" You really wanted to wipe that smug look on his face. This was ridiculous, what were the chances that he'd see you with Bon twice in a day? Maybe you're life was turning into a K-drama? You let out a chuckle, yeah, no way in hell is you're life a K-drama.

"Nothing really. What's up, Renzo?" 

"Um, Cram school started ten minutes ago. Why are you here?" Cram school? You briskly turn to the clock above your bed. Oh shit! You stood up and rummage through your clothes searching for your cram school clothes.

You finally found what you were looking for and took off your top, putting you're white shirt and beige sweater on. You rush to the bathroom and spray some perfume. You hoped you didn't smell. You walked out and stretched. Bon and Shima's cheeks were tinted pink and you raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you two pink? Oh shit! I changed in front of you." You covered your face with your hands, knowing you were already red. This was embarasing, you totally forgot they were even in the room. You let out a deep breath and looked at them.

"I am terribly sorry. I was so worried I was gonna be late, I forgot you were in the room. Let's go." You grabbed Shima's hand and dragged him to the red and black hallway you already knew by heart. 

You walked to Yukio's classroom and sat with Aria at the front of the class. You didn't dare glance at Shima or Bon, you were too embarrased. You wanted to the ground to swallow you; you put your head on the desk and cover yourself with your hands.

"What happened?" She let out a couch and you touched her forehead. She was burning up. 

"Well..."

A couple days had passed since the day you changed in front of two of your closest friends, and it was still awkward between you. But, it was getting better. You avoided Shima though, you really don't want to suffer heartache, so the distance was good. You were in the cafeteria sitting next to Bon, when Rin, and Koneko came, carrying food with them.

"Hey, guys, how are you?" Both asked. You waved at them and them heard Bon grunt. You smiled at both of them and took a sip of your orange juice. 

"I'm great. How are you?" Rin smiled brighly and sat down in front of you. Koneko sat next to Bon. 

"Good. But, I do not understand history." Rin said as he grabbed his chopsticks and ate his bento box. You took a bite of your teriyaki chicken and rice. That was the subject you least liked, but you had a perfect grade in the same somehow.

"I can tutor you if you want. How's tomorrow after school? Meet me at my dorm." Rin's eyes widen and he smiled. Out of the corner of your eye, Bon smirked at you. What's with that smirk?

"Really? Thank you, thank you." He continued eating his bento and then you heard someone bickering. You looked up to see Shima and Aria arguing about something. You wondered what it was, but at the same time, you didn't want to be nosy. 

"Fine, then!" You heard Shima say as he came towards your table. Aira looked at you and you waved at her. She just glared at you and turned around. What's their deal? You turned to Shima, who had sat next to you.

"Shima?" The pinketter turned to you.

"Hm?"

"Why are you and Aria arguing? Trouble in paradise?" 

"She's overreacting. She saw me talking to Izumo anad assumed I was flirting."

"I mean, isn't that what you're known for?"

"You know me, Akira. I changed because of Aria. She thinks I've gone back to my old habit of flirting with girls." You let out a laugh. This really was a K-drama. Now all that needed to happen was catching on of them cheating on the other. No, that would never happen. They liked each other too much.

"She's come around. Anyway, how are you?"

"I've been better. And you?"

"Eh, better now that a certain _someone's_ here." Shima turned to Bon, and winked at you.

"I see." He poked your side. Of course he would think that _someone_ was Bon, and not him. You clicked your tongue and took a french fry from his plate.

"So, you and Rin should study today, not tomorrow." bon turned to me. What's his deal? He leaned towards my ear and whispered.

"Now's your chance to tell him you idiot." He pulled away and you gave him a puzzled look.

'Tell him what?' You mouthed and he face palmed. You suddenly remembered the awkward lunch you had a few days earlier. Oh no. I knew this was gonna bite me in the ass one day. You took a deep breath and ate your meal. 

You were headed to Aria's. You needed to find out why she glared at you and then left. You two usually sat next to each other, why did she decide to change that. Oh, wait, maybe because Shima sat next to you and she really didn't want to sit with her boyfriend. You turned the corner to see Shima there, a convenience store bag in his hand.

"Hey, Shima. You come to see Aria too?" He nodded and held up the bag.

"I got her favorite candy." You looked at the bag and took out a KitKat. You let out a laugh and returned it to the bag.

"I like KitKats, Shima. She doesn't." He scratched his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"I might have gotten mixed up them." You shrugged and smiled.

"S'okay. I'm sure she'll still like it." I grabbed the door knob and opened the door. The light was off and something moved under Aria's sheets. What the hell? Noises enveloped the room then Aria's head popped out from the sheets. An unknown guy was with her, both were naked. 

"Aria?" Shima looked mad as Aria stopped and yelled out. She stood up and walked towards you. The guy stayed in her bed. 

"What the hell is going on around here?" I yelled out. She crossed her arm and looked at me.

"I think you're hanging out too much with Suguro." I frowned and glared at her. 

"What is this? You screw around with someone else? C'mon, I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other." She glarred daggers at you and spoke.

"You always got all the guys. I was jealous of that, until I finally got Shima. And somehow you didn't care that I finally had the one guy I liked. So, I decided that since you didn't care, I would break up with him."

"Why should I care, Aria? This is _your_ relationship, _you're_ the one dating him. I shouldn't care."

"But, you did. Didn't you?" You froze. Did she know that you liked him all along? 

"Why the fuck do you even care? You cheated on Shima."

"You liked him first." Finally, the pieces clicked. She wanted him and you were in the way.

"What's why you asked him out? So I wouldn't get to him? What the hell, Aria?"

"You got all the guy. You have both Rin and Suguro wrapped around you're little finger, Akira. Don't tell me you haven't noticed." Memories flashed through you. How Shima had caught you twice with Bon. How Rin was excited to know you'd tutor him.

"Oh my god. You're right. Don't try to pin this on me. I don't like sloppy seconds." You snatched Shima's candy bag and glared at Aria.

"You don't deserve this." You heard her scoff and you stormed to your dorm.

Once you got there, you closed the door and took out the KitKt from Shima's bag. You felt terrible taking the bag away, but you were hurting right now. You unwrapped it and took a bite, a knock interrupted your from your thoughts.

You opened the door to see a heartbroken Shima. You took a deep breath and held out the shopping bag. He grabbed it and you opened the door further to let him in. You needed a drink, so you took out your emergency stash of booze. You were still a minor, but it helped with everything you've stuggled with so far. You grabbed two small shot classes and poured the drink. You sat in the dloor of your dorm room near the door. Shima sat near the window, on the floor as well. You chugged your booze and set the cup on the floor. You held out the other glass to Shima.

"No thanks." You nodded and downed that glass too. The citrus taste of it made your throat burn. You never knew that Aria felt that way, but at least now you know why she was glaring at you at lunch. You lost you best friend, and the one guy you've ever liked. You laughed bitterly, feeling the alcohol's effects.

"What's so damn funny, Akira?" Shima turned to you.

"This is like a K-drama. I really shouldn't have jinxed it. Fuck." You ran a hand through your hair.

"You're the love interest. Aria's the pretty protagonist, who just turned herself into the Alpha bitch. I'm just the protagonist's best friend and the rest of Cram school are just the secondary characters. So fucking poetic." You poured yourself another shot and downed it. It was all youre fault, wasn't it? You did like Shima first, but nothing came of it. 

"It wasn't your fault, Akira."

"Yes it was. Maybe if I cared just a little, I wouldn't have witnessed what I had. Hell, she's been my best friend since the first day of high school." You heard footsteps and Shima sat next to you.

"Do you really not like sloppy seconds?" You gave him a puzzled look. You saw him leaned in and you just froze. His lips connected with yours and you melted into mush. He pulled away and gave you a chaste kiss.

"W-what was that for?"

"For making me reallize I like you and not her." You were beyond confused at this point. You were hallucinating now, you probably shouldn't have drank any alcohol. 

"Wait the hell up, what?" He didn't answer, he just kissed you. Then things got really heated.


End file.
